Miles O'Brien (mirror)
|Gender=Male |Birthplace= |Born=2332 |Died= |Affiliation=Terran Rebellion |Parents= |Sibling(s)= |Marital Status=Married |Spouse(s)=Keiko Ishikawa |Children=Molly O'Brien (b. 2380) James O'Brien |Occupation=Resistance fighter |PrevAssign=Leader of the Terran Rebellion (2371-2379) Terok Nor (2372-2378), (2372-2379) |Assign= |FinalAssign= |Rank=General |Insignia= |altimage= |altcaption=Smiley, Julian Bashir and Intendant Kira Nerys }} In the mirror universe, Miles "Smiley" O'Brien was a male slave of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance with a theta designation until 2370. With the death of Benjamin Sisko a year later, he became leader of the Terran Rebellion. When Sisko first met O'Brien, O'Brien's serious demeanor was so noticeable that Sisko decided to designate O'Brien as "Smiley", a name that stuck thereafter. Biography In 2370, he was working in the ore processing facility on when he encountered the Julian Bashir of the primary universe. He and Sisko later helped Bashir and the Kira Nerys of the primary universe escape from the station, and the clutches of Intendant . ( }}) In 2371, O'Brien visited the primary universe and abducted its version of Benjamin Sisko, bringing him back to the mirror universe. There, the two men persuaded Professor Jennifer Sisko to abandon her work on a transpectral sensor array. Jennifer did so, and even joined the Rebellion. ( }}) While O'Brien was in the primary universe, he secretly downloaded numerous computer files from Deep Space 9's computer system, including complete plans for the . In early 2372, O'Brien was among the rebels who commandeered Terok Nor from the Alliance and imprisoned Intendant Kira. Having by this time constructed their own Defiant, the , they were disappointed when they discovered it had significant technical faults that prevented it becoming operational. O'Brien once again worked with the primary-Sisko, correcting the Defiant s faults and successfully repelling an attack led by Regent . ( ) In 2375, when Quark and Rom came to the mirror universe with a Klingon-built cloaking device, they were able to escape Terok Nor with the aid of and . Smiley and his rebels pursued in the Defiant and found the cloaking device had sabotages in the systems on Regent Worf's ship; the , and captured both, scoring a massive victory over the Alliance. ( ) O'Brien, now a general, began to lose favor with the Rebellion in the face of the growing power of fellow generals and Bashir. This began when Bashir openly challenged O'Brien's position after allowing Quark and Rom to return to their universe with the cloaking device, which the Rebels could have kept for themselves (despite the fact that the Rebellion had since developed cloaking technology of their own). The situation worsened when he was thought to be going "soft" after starting a romantic relationship with his second-in-command Commander . O'Brien was effectively ousted as leader of the Rebellion when he openly ordered the new shipyard shutdown as it was believed to be to easy a target. However, Zek and Bashir planned an attack on and and used it sway most Rebel leaders to follow them to the shipyard and use the newly-constructed warships they had made there. Smiley, tipped off (anonymously) by Intendant , alerted Zek and Bashir about an imminent attack on the shipyard but failed to persuade them to turn back. Empok Nor was destroyed along with the warships. Most of the Rebels stationed there were killed and Zek and Bashir were captured. Smiley initially began to lose hope, but Keiko and his right-hand man, General , convinced him to rally his troops and continue to lead them to the coming victory over the Alliance. (DS9 - Mirror Universe novel: Saturn's Children) In January 2377, after Lieutenant Nog was able to establish communication between Terok Nor and Deep Space 9 in the primary universe, Smiley briefly conversed with him, Sisko, Kira, Bashir, Lieutenant Ezri Dax and the of his own universe. Bashir was pleased to discover that Keiko was his first officer and, based on their body language, determined that the two were lovers. He mused that there were "soul mates in any universe" given that their counterparts, Miles and Keiko O'Brien, were happily married in the primary universe. The crew of DS9 warned the rebels that the Iliana Ghemor of the primary universe had killed the Intendant, assumed her identity and attended to become the Emissary of the Prophets by discovering the Bajoran wormhole. However, after twelve Klingon ships including the were detected approaching the station and Smiley ordered his crew to prepare for a planetary bombardment of starting with its capital , the conversation was cut short by the primary universe's Ghemor. (DS9 novels: Fearful Symmetry, The Soul Key) After the crippling defeat at the shipyard, the rebellion fell back to Terok Nor where they consolidated their forces and fortified their positions. It was with the help of the mirror Iliana Ghemor, who had become Emissary herself, that the station was fortified with weapons and artillery to help deal with a forthcoming Alliance attack. Subsequent events lead to the station's destruction and the rebel fleet being on the run once again. O'Brien and the fleet went into hiding in the badlands. Though O'Brien did not know it, his lover Keiko was an operative of Memory Omega and worked to bring the rebel fleet together with her organization's own fleet and the forces of Mackenzie Calhoun. Keiko managed to convince Miles to attend a meeting with Calhoun. The first meetings did not go well with neither leader giving up power and refusing to work together. Subsequent events saw Miles learn about Memory Omega and Keiko's role as one of their agents. This, in turn, lead to a strain on their relationship. After a short estrangement, however, the two resumed their relationship. The rebel fleet was drafted into the combined fleet and proceeded to participate in several significant battles. During the final push to end the war, Miles lost several comrades with whom he had fought for years. Amongst these losses was his first officer on the Defiant Leeta who was the wife of . Miles recruited Ezri to be his new first officer, a position that she accepted. While at a meeting of rebel leaders on Bajor, Miles also voiced his disapproval of the proposed genocide of the Cardassian race in order to cripple their ability to continue the war. After the war ended, Miles continued serving in the fleet for a brief period of time. One of his last duties was to visit in prison and released him because the war ended. During their brief meeting, Miles allowed Worf to commit suicide with his own dagger rather than face a life of dishonor. Miles and Keiko married and Miles retired from active service as an officer. Miles and his wife returned to Earth and settled on Inis Mór, an island off the west coast of Ireland. Miles started a farm and was content to live a quiet life. While working on his newly established farm, Miles was visited by . Saavik gently probed Miles' reasons for not participating in the new government of the Galactic Commonwealth; complimenting his leadership abilities as she did so, stating that good leaders were always needed. In the end, however, Saavik understood Miles' choice and each wished the other well and parted ways. (ST - Mirror Universe novel: Rise Like Lions) Other continuities ''Dark Mirror'' continuity In one continuity of the mirror universe where the Terran Empire survived into the 24th century, Miles O'Brien served as conn officer aboard the , from 2364 until at least 2367. (TNG novel: Dark Mirror) ''Dark Passions'' continuity In the Dark Passions continuity, Miles "Smiley" O'Brien was a Terran slave of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance with a theta designation until 2370. With the death of Benjamin Sisko a year later, he became leader of the Terran Rebellion. When Sisko first met O'Brien in 2369, O'Brien's serious demeanor was so noticeable that Sisko decided to designate O'Brien as "Smiley", a name that stuck thereafter. It was shortly after this that Sisko and O'Brien met Jadzia Dax, when she went to Terok Nor's shuttlebay searching for Annika Hansen. Jadzia found Hansen, but was ignored, so Jadzia joined the Rebellion and told them what she knew of Hansen. (ST novel: Dark Passions, Book One) ''Star Trek Online'' continuity Miles and Keiko were the parents of James O'Brien, who later became a captain in the restored Terran Imperial Starfleet. James later murdered Miles, becoming the leader of the Terran Empire. (STO mission: "Crack in the Mirror") ''Q & A'' continuity In one possible permutation of the mirror universe which was encountered through a quantum fissure in 2380, O'Brien was the chief engineer of the , a Terran Empire vessel under the command of Captain . (TNG novel: Q & A) New Terran Empire continuity Miles would continue to fight "the good fight" for the freedom of the Terran people and their allies. He refused to join the New Terran Empire, because he believed that it would be replacing one tyrant for another. Connections Category:Humans Category:Terran Rebellion members Category:Defiant (mirror) personnel Category:Mirror universe Category:Slaves